Princess of Blossoms
by SorrowfulTear22
Summary: Sakura's clan was assumed dead, but when she gets captred by them its up to her clan's getest enemy to save her. the question is can he? can he save her from becoming the legend Princess of Blossoms?
1. Chapter 1

_My second story so far. Please tell me if something isn't right (like a character being OOC, or something like that.) I also do not own any of the Naruto characters; which sucks!_

Princess of Blossoms

Chapter 1

The hokage's eyes narrowed on the report in front of her. She brushed a lock of blonde from her face then sighed. "My day is progressively getting worse."

"How's that lady Tsunade?" Shizune curiously looked to her blonde sensei.

"Shizune, I need sake." Tsunade lazily rattled an empty bottle around to show that she was out. Her brows frowned as she stared at the bottle in her hand. As she saw Shizune leave the room, her expression became one of annoyance. "Well, what is it?" Tsunade glanced over to the masked man behind her with narrowed eyes.

"We've gotten news that Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto are on their way back from sound. We've also discovered…"

Shizune entered the room with a full bottle of sake. Tsunade and the masked man gave her a glance before continuing. Tsunade raised an eye brow. "Has there been any news on Haruno Sakura's ware bouts?"

The man's body stiffened. "That's the problem… We found her camp and teammates but she appears to still be missing. Unfortunately none of Haruno's teammates lived on the way back to the village. They each suffered from blood loss and were poisoned." The man gave a deep sigh. "If we keep working at this rate Haruno Sakura could be dead. We've already searched the near by villages and found nothing."

Tsunade closed her eyes and turned to her desk. "Then she is now a K.I.A kunoichi of the leaf. No one is to speak a word of this to the Uchiha or Naruto."

"Yes, lady Tsunade." The man disappeared out the open window, leaving the hokage and Shizune in silence.

Tsunade stared down at her desk with a sorrowful gaze. Her thoughts went to the pink haired kunoichi she trained for years. Sakura was no stronger than Shizune when she began her training, then after two years Haruno Sakura finally surpassed her master; doing something Shizune couldn't accomplish in such little time, but now Sakura's disappeared. It just doesn't add up.

"Lady Tsunade," Shizune mumbled, while she placed the fresh bottle of sake in the center of Tsunade's desk. "Are you really going to presume Sakura as dead?"

The hokage looked to her apprentice sadly. "It's all part of the plan Shizune. There is nothing more we can do for her."

"What plan, lady Tsunade?"

Tsunade held up the report laying flat on her desk. On the front it said top secret. She sat the file down then took a drink of sake. "Sakura doesn't want us involved with her foolish risks. She's even so bold as to write little about the issue. Naruto and Sasuke may be the only ones who can track her down."

Shizune's eyes widened and her mouth slightly dropped. "Lady Tsunade, Sasuke is the leader of Sound you can't send him out into a fight. Besides, he wouldn't really help us would he?"

The hokage sighed. "He's the one who offered." Her head tilted upward and she gave a grunt. "If he wants to be the one to find her then I wont stop him, Naruto gets that pleasure."

"Is that a good idea?" Shizune's brows pulled together. "Sasuke was an international criminal, who betrayed Konoha, Naruto, and Sakura. It makes no sense why he wants to find Sakura."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes and looked to the file on her desk yet again. _What does he want with her? She has nothing to do with him… then again_… Tsunade opened the file again and scanned the information Sakura had written.

Lady Tsunade,

**My** squad was atta**c**ked and I am being forced to go with the peop**l**e who **a**ttacked them for reaso**n**s I can not tell. There **is** not much I can tell, or about **who** **they are**, but **I** request that you **assume** I am **dead**; I may as well be **in a couple of hours** , unfortunately even that I can not **tell** you. Please know that Konoha will be safe and if something is to happen tell **Naruto** **I** believe in hi**m**. **So**meday he will become a powe**r**ful Hokage. That is all I can say… please conside**r** m**y** requests.

Haruno Sakura

Tsunade grunted and held a small knowing smile. _Sakura you are truly foolish… _her eyes traveled to Shizune. She prepared to speak but when the office door burst open and a blonde haired male dashed in, Tsunade silenced. One of her eye brows rose at the two males now standing in her office.

"Did you hear anything about Sakura?"

Tsunade glared at the boy before looking to the unspeaking Uchiha. "Do you know anything?"

"Not much," Sasuke muttered, before crossing his arms. His cold onyx eyes stared at the hokage with expectation.

"What do you know?"

Sasuke closed his eyes slightly and looked to Tsunade indifferently. "She was on my borders around the time she disappeared and her squad was whipped out."

The hokage narrowed her eyes at the Uchiha. "How do you know she was on sound borders?"

"He was tracking her…" Naruto muttered coldly. His eyes flickered to Sasuke then to Tsunade. "That doesn't matter, because she's not in sound."

Tsunade turned her attention to the file she was just reading. "She gave little information but enough to use. Her plan was to not get us involved; she's afraid of something happening to Konoha and even to you Naruto." Tsunade motioned for the boys to come closer and she stood. Her finger underlined the bolded letters and words Sakura had hinted at.

"Sakura's clan is who attacked her squad, she's assumed to be dead in a couple of hours, and she tells Naruto she's sorry. That is all she gives us to work with." Tsunade looked to Sasuke with suspicion. "What do you want with her?"

Sasuke's body tensed and his expression goes dark.

"He won't do anything to her or the village, trust me Tsunade. I know what he's doing." Naruto gave a slight grin. He cast a look over to the Uchiha.

"Shut up, dobe,"

All attention went back to Tsunade when she sighed. "There is nothing known about the Haruno clan hide out due to everyone believing they were dead, but if Sasuke goes through his clan's past history he might find something useful to use." Tsunade grinned and placed her chin on her folded hands. "After all several of your family members fell in love with a Haruno."

Naruto and Sasuke's expressions turned to disbelief. "Are you saying I could be related to Sakura," Sasuke spoke with an awkward tone; his words came out strangled and cracked.

Tsunade shook her head and narrowed her eyes to the Uchiha. "The Haruno's can not be involved with Uchiha's. They are sworn enemies; At least to the Haruno clan they are."

"What do you mean by going through my clan's past history?"

"Go through the Uchiha complex I'm sure there are uncollected hidden files on there sworn enemy in one of the houses. After all, No one has cleaned them out, yet." Tsunade grabbed the bottle of sake and took a quick swing. She saw both male's still staring at her.

"Well, go!" at that both men left the room. "Those boys are so troublesome…"

The Uchiha complex was empty and looked just like when Sasuke left it. Sasuke's stomach turned and he felt sick. He left to hunt his brother and years latter he finds out that after Itachi was killed that he hadn't killed the right person. He went after the elders because Uchiha Madara had hypnotized him into believing Konoha was all at fault; when in reality Madara was the reason for everything! Sasuke saw Naruto's head lower and he too lowered his head.

He stood in place for what seemed like forever. At first he was afraid to face the truth that all this time he was blinded to what truly was important, and then he opened up and accepted the reality of his mistakes. He hurt his family years ago… he left one precious person knocked out on a bench and he left the other laying near death in the Valley Of The End. He turned his back on them to protect them and in the end all he gained was distrust and hatred.

Sasuke's eyes lowered and he pushed himself to take a step into the complex. Once he did he continued walking, his target was the first house on the right of him. He would tare the place apart if it meant finding what the hell Tsunade was talking about. It irritated him to no end. What did the Uchiha's have to do with the Haruno's?

"I think it would be funny to see you and Sakura related. That would mean I have no competition with a teme like you."

Sasuke twitch and sent a glare to Naruto. "Shut up dobe. There's more of a chance of you and her being related. You said your mom had red hair, Sakura has pink; your mom was temperamental, and Sakura is too." Naruto's grin flattened in realization. His eyes widened slightly.

"She can't be!"

Sasuke smirked and broke into the house with a powerful thrust of his foot to the door. As predicted the hinges cracked and broke off. Sasuke entered and glanced around the place. Right away he took notice of the empty living room and dinning room. "Look for something suspicious," Sasuke spoke coldly and quietly.

Naruto glanced around and walked into the living room. His eyes lingered across the walls then went to the floor boards. After several steps there was a cracking sound from upstairs. Both shinobi looked to the ceiling.

"What the hell was that?"

All of a sudden the roof collapsed; Papers and pieces of wood flew everywhere. Naruto dogged two boards as they came at his head. As the commotion settled both shinobi gave glanced to each other before approaching the cluster of papers and wood. Naruto grabbed an upturned paper and raised an eyebrow before slyly looking to Sasuke.

"You're related to Sakura alright."

Sasuke's expression turned dark and he snatched the paper. His eyes landed on the picture of a pink haired woman. Her information was typed under the picture. Sasuke's eyes lowered on the name then the red x going over the picture. He looked to Naruto. How could the blonde not know what a bingo book is? He looked to the picture again.

"It's from a bingo book…" he looked to the cluster of paper and saw other shinobi's pictures crossed out. "They're all from a bingo book."

Naruto's eyes widened. "So they're dead…" he scanned the mess. "All of them…" Naruto closed his eyes and sighed. "Tsunade was right when she said Uchiha's and Haruno's are sworn enemies. If this is the entire Haruno clan then no wonder everyone thought they were killed," Naruto said harshly. His hands shook as they became fists. His expression became harsh and he stared at the ground. "Now they have Sakura…" he started to feel sick to his stomach. "The things they could be doing to her right now… all we know is that they could be rebuilding their clan."

"Shut up," Sasuke growled out. His glare pierced Naruto with pure hatred.

Naruto's expression dulled and he watched Sasuke collect the papers. _He loves her. _Carefully Naruto crouched down and started to help. He noticed Sasuke's shaking and clenched hands.

"Hey," Naruto whispered quietly.

Sasuke looked over enough to see Naruto's gaze.

"She'll be okay… Its Sakura after all; she's not a gennin anymore." Naruto softly grinned. He saw Sasuke's eyes widen barley a centimeter. Naruto grunted while crossing his arms. _About time he gets it._

Naruto and Sasuke finished collecting the papers and left that house in search for the Uchiha clan history. They crossed the street to the next house. Sasuke kicked down the door before entering. The first thing that hit them was the smell of oil. The house was trashed and had slashes in the walls due to a battle.

Sasuke ignored that and walked up the stairs. "I'll look around upstairs." As soon as Sasuke got up to the second floor a large doorway caught his attention. He stood in front of a doorway and his eyes widened. The room was drenched by dried blood. A baby crib was tilted over and bundles of blankets piled across the floor. Sasuke forced himself to turn away and when he did he caught a glimpse of pink flutter behind a corner.

Sasuke quickly skid around the corner with a kunai in hand. He saw a door at the end of the hall jarred from the hinges; also from that room a shuffling sound was heard. Swiftly the Uchiha darted into the room. His heart leapt when he saw a picture lying in the middle of the room. Everything else was untouched. Sasuke carefully walked to the picture and picked it up. A jolt of electricity pulsed through his body.

The picture showed a familiar face; all too familiar to Sasuke. He felt like he swallowed his tong. "Sakura…" his voice became a small whisper.

"Hai, she's dead," spoke an elderly woman's voice.

Sasuke spun around with blazing shringan eyes and a kunai in his grasp. Standing in the doorway was a woman with long pink hair. She looked at least sixty to Sasuke's eyes.

The woman smiled. "You must be the last Uchiha. We have heard all about you." The woman moved around the room with grace. Her long red kimono trailed along the ground. "That female on the picture isn't worth looking for. An Uchiha is a fool to protect his greatest enemy. You know that Haruno's are the Uchiha's greatest enemies, don't you?"

Sasuke didn't reply. His eyes stiffly followed the woman. "Where is she?"

"Can't you tell by the picture?"

Sasuke's gaze became an intense glare. "Where is she?"

The woman grunted and turned toward the window. "I'm not here to fight with you. I'm here to help," the woman said softly. "Us Haruno's are typically peaceful people; however what their doing to your friend- one of our family - is cruelty. I can tell you everything you need to know and more. But it has a price…" her head turned toward Sasuke. "If you kill each Haruno you must kill the last. She may become like you have and that our honor can not risk. It's that or you kill yourself after rescuing your friend. Witch ever one you pick you go through with it."

Sasuke turned his eyes to the ground for only a second. He thought over his options wisely before he chose. Sakura or himself… If he killed every Haruno then he wouldn't have to kill Sakura. Sakura isn't like him. If she ever ended up like him then he would save her. "Okay, then start talking."

The woman raised an eye brow. "Do you honestly find us Haruno's that naive?" she held her hand out for Sasuke's. "Your option will be remembered and honored. What ever you choose will effect who will die in the end. If you picked yourself then you will keep up your end of the deal and die. If you picked her to die then she will. You understand?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. Did he even need this woman's help? All he had to do was search every house in the complex then read over the information, and eventually go find where Sakura is. He stared at the woman then glanced to the picture with sorrow. Sakura's face was cut up and beaten in nearly everyway imaginable. Sasuke lowered his head then his eyes. He looked to the woman.

"I'll kill myself after I rescue Sakura, and kill your pathetic clan." His hand touched the woman's. a shock ran through his body and a burning sensation crawled up his arm.

"Deal," spoke the woman.

Black symbols marked up Sasuke's arm and stopped at his shoulder. The woman released Sasuke's hand, allowing Sasuke to stagger backward.

His onyx eyes stared at the strange symbols wrapping around his bare arm. He looked to the woman, ignoring the curse she placed on him. "Where is she?"

"East of the Grass Village; you'll find her in a small village. You might want to hear what we Haruno's are capable of, and how your clan got involved with ours. That could clear up a lot of things." The woman leaned against the railing of the window.

"I don't have all day," Sasuke snapped.

"Hm, well you and your friend might want to make some time to listen."

The Uchiha clenched his hands to fists. "Naruto," he called coldly. His expression became a mix of anger and annoyance. Naruto's rushing footsteps reached the top of the stairs and quickly the blonde burst into the room; a kunai already in his hand. "Relax; she's going to tell us everything we need to know."

Naruto looked to Sasuke and immediately saw the black design going up the Uchiha's arm. "What did you do?" Naruto found Sasuke's eyes but saw no reaction to his question. He tore his eyes off Sasuke and to the old lady. "Does she know where Sakura is?"

Sasuke slightly nodded. "Start talking," he commanded.

"It starts with your ancestor Madara Uchiha and Izuna Uchiha. Madara was born of manipulation and Izuna was born of loyalty. Both brothers fought desperately to be the first to gain the Mangekyo shringan. However both brothers also fought to get Haruno Aika. When Izuna had nearly won the fight at getting Haruno Aika Madara ordered his younger brother to take her life away and kill her to gain the Mangekyo. As you can see Izuna's loyalty was to his brother and he did so."

"When Izuna gained the mangekyo Madara took it from him. Unknown to them both, Haruno Aika was the daughter of the founder of the Haruno's, so when the leader found that his daughter was killed by an Uchiha he attacked. For years the Haruno clan used their woman to get close to the Uchiha's. They killed many but the Uchiha's started to serve under the Hokage and they settled. The Haruno's and Uchihas have made a treaty. They set a law that no Haruno is to be involved with an Uchiha. The law prevented many deaths and many miss happenings of clan combination. They managed to survive up until the fourth hokage took place."

"During the war the Uchiha's massacred the Haruno's because too many of their men were falling in love with the Haruno's unique beauty. The treaty was broken and all Haruno's were assumed dead. Unfortunately for the Uchihas they missed the whole other half of our clan, who were expecting the betrayal. The Haruno leader, Yasushi, waited a couple of years until he sent Haruno Makoto and Haruno Tamotsu to Konoha. They had a daughter and were allowed in because the forth believed that they were the last of the Harunos.

After your clan was massacred your friend's father, Tamotsu Haruno, killed his wife on accident. He was aiming for Sakura but instead killed his wife. He killed himself shortly after." The woman looked to the ceiling then to the two shinobi; both were speechless and shocked.

"That's so messed up…" Naruto trailed off quietly.

Sasuke rubbed his forehead in annoyance. "What are you clan's bloodline limits?"

"We get the bloodline limit at random times but they accrue between ages 3-16 your friend must not have got the kekkei genkai if it hasn't accrued yet. Anyway, the technique allows you to use unheard of jutsus, unique to the user. They are based on whatever element you posses. Luckily for us, we have hundreds of different elemental users." The woman pressed herself off the wall. "Is that all you need to know?"

"What do they want with Sakura?" Naruto tilted his head and glared at the woman.

"You don't know who the Princess of Blossoms is, do you?"

Naruto shook his head and looked over to Sasuke. "Who's that?"

The elderly woman smiled softly. "A ledged, a survivor, and a sacrifice; She is the one who will bring back the peace of the Haruno's by marrying a god. A god of such power, he will rid this world of all chaos. Therefore the one dearest to your heart will turn against you. She will be the consumer of the madness to come. That is the Princess of blossoms. Haruno Sakura will be that princess." Behind the woman the window slammed open. "If you want to save her then you should hurry. She will become the true harvester of death. Just remember our deal Uchiha. You will take your life once you have killed _all _of the Harunos."

Sasuke stiffened and watched the woman escape out through the window. The room fell silent.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered. His eyes met Sasuke's and found a surprising result. The Uchiha was pissed. His teeth were clenched together and his hands clenched to fists. He let a sly smirk cross his lips.

"I'm going to kill them…"

A spine curling shiver rolled down Naruto's back, taunting him. _He's lost his mind! _Naruto twitched as he stared at Sasuke with an awkward grin. "Y-eah you can kill them… sure Sasuke, just stop grinning like that you're freaking me out!" Naruto swallowed his pride when Sasuke's eyes flickered to him with amusement.

Sasuke's grin turned pure evil. "Let's go." He chuckled slightly and walked toward the door. When Naruto didn't follow him he looked over toward the blonde now with an indifference expression.

"What the hell are you planning?" Naruto glared at Sasuke with a twitching eyelid. He felt that same shiver roll down his spine. "What did she mean that you'll kill yourself?"

Sasuke turned his head away and shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows…" he left the room and lowered his eyelids. That whole clan is dead. Sakura is his and no one else's. She's been his ever since the genin years and there is no way in hell was she going to marry some god of death! His fists shook and he aggressively slammed one to the wall beside him. A whole caved into the wall due to his forced power. Sasuke growled harshly before giving a small smirk. How strange… He fell for the Princess of blossoms and a Haruno. He's no better than his foolish ancestors. He let out a grunt followed by a slight chuckle.

_She belongs to me_…


	2. Haruno Clan

Chapter 2

Haruno Clan

For the second time today Naruto and Sasuke stood in the Hokage's office. They kept their eyes on the drunken woman; waiting for her to reply. Slowly the blonde Hokage's eyes scanned over the two shinobi. A small scowl crossed her lips and she rested her chin on her folded hands.

"So you spoke with a Haruno elder," Tsunade stated coldly.

"Yeah," Naruto replied, while crossing his arms.

Tsunade sighed. "You have the Haruno clan's hide-out so go. Your mission starts immediately. Make sure you bring Sakura back safely." Tsunade watched as the two shinobi gave a nod and quickly leave the room. Her gaze turned on her unusually quiet apprentice. "Shizune, what's wrong?" The Hokage narrowed her eyes slightly.

The black haired woman looked to Tsunade with sorrow. "I'm worried about Sakura. Do you think Naruto and Sasuke will be able to save her?"

The Hokage closed her eyes for a second. "They have no choice." Tsunade grabbed her shot glass and drank the rest of her sake. Her brows frowned when she looked to her empty glass of sake. "Shizune…" Tsunade drawled out. "I need more sake…" her hand waved aimlessly with the empty bottle swaying in her grasp.

"You really shouldn't drink so much…" Shizune trailed off while grabbing the empty bottle her sensei swayed around without care. Her brows pulled together and she softly sighed. "I'll be back with a fresh bottle, Lady Tsunade." Shizune quickly left the room.

Tsunade turned toward the window behind her and stared to the gray sky with sorrow. _The Princess of Blossoms… Sakura what have you gotten yourself into… _

At the gates Sasuke was stuck waiting for Naruto to show up. He thought Naruto would have beaten him here but obviously he didn't. Sasuke looked to the sky with boredom. The dobe should have been the first to the gates, shouldn't he? The idiot was determined when things came down to protecting his friends, so what's stalling him? Sasuke glanced over toward the streets of Konoha. He looked down each street, but no blonde was seen. Irritated as Sasuke is, he waited.

After a couple of minutes the blonde finally come springing from a close by roof top; He landed in front of Sasuke with a sorrowful expression. His head turned toward the pathway leading out of the village. "We don't have all day, let's go," Naruto commanded as if he were talking to the same traitor who left the village years ago.

Sasuke raised an eye brow, preparing to ask what the blonde's issue was but he didn't get a chance. Naruto darted into the trees and began to speed into the forest. Sasuke swiftly dashed into the trees and caught up with Naruto. His eyes narrowed at Naruto's head then went back to the scenery in front of him. Most of the way toward the grass village Sasuke spent wondering what the hell Naruto's problem was. At first Sasuke thought it had to do with him doing something wrong, then he thought Naruto was angry about the current situation they both were in; and finally when Naruto's aggressive tone of voice reached Sasuke's ears he realized exactly what Naruto was upset about.

His attitude had to do with Sakura's lack of information. Because Instead of her writing down the situation in code she chose to not tell and let herself suffer; in fact she left the issue for some old lady to tell them both about. Sasuke's face tensed. He didn't like what Sakura was planning either.

Hours passed until the sky became dark and black storm clouds swirled overhead. Both Naruto and Sasuke stopped and slowed there running to a walk. Judging by their location they're close to the village the Haruno elder talked about. The air shifted to a more compressed atmosphere the second they passed through the thicker trees.

Sasuke scanned the area and found a small light coming several feet ahead of their position. His eyes narrowed and he directed Naruto to the light. Again they both began to dash through the trees. Almost as soon as they started running they came to a halt. Their eyes widened in fright.

"W-what the hell is this," Naruto managed to whisper. His throat began to burn with the newly found bloodlust in the air.

Sasuke too felt the overwhelming bloodlust. He tried to speak, only then he found his effort to fail. The atmosphere was too thick and now he knew why. He and Naruto stared down at the dark and smoggy village dwelling in the middle of a huge crater. Lights pierced through the smog, clear enough to notice for miles. The only thing that let Sasuke and Naruto know this is the village they were searching for is the large cherry blossom trees blooming in each direction of the village's borders.

Sasuke shook his head in disbelief. He crouched down and scanned his eyes over the smog hovering over the village. He knew that if he or Naruto were to get to close they would die from the fumes. This was an unpredicted twist. His gaze became a glare. Someone down there has to have a gas mask, unless it's a genjutsu. The thought of going back to Konoha crossed his mind and was quickly dismissed. No way in hell was he falling back or abandoning Sakura!

"What are we going to do?"

Sasuke's eye brows pulled together. He needed to think very carefully about this situation. He looked to the sky. Luckily for him and Naruto it looked like it would rain soon. Sasuke grunted and leaned against a tree trunk with a slight smirk. The smog would surly wash away with the rain, And If they were truly lucky then they both could make it into the village before the smog rose again. However, if the smog did rise again, Sasuke and Naruto would both need to find gas masks.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Naruto stared down at the Uchiha angrily.

"Shut up and wait."

At this Naruto's expression grew furious. "What do you mean, what the hell are we waiting for?" He stopped when Sasuke glared at him.

After minutes of them waiting, thunder trolled and the patter of rain grew loud to their ears. Naruto tilted his head up so he could look to the sky. He smiled in wonder. Sasuke stood next to him and took a running stance. He looked over to Naruto and gave him a slight nod. "Stay behind me and you might actually live…"

"What was that, Teme?" Naruto held up his fist and glared to the Uchiha. He was fully prepared to give the sound shinobi leader a beating but he wasn't prepared for Sasuke to run full speed toward the edge of the cliff only a mile away from their current position. Cursing under his breath he dashed after the Uchiha. _This idiot is going to get us killed! _Naruto kept his concentration on the Uchiha's back; watching the fan design flutter on his black short-sleeve shirt. Suddenly Sasuke jumped right off the cliff's edge and headed for the ground hundreds of feet below. Naruto slammed to a shocking halt and watched the Uchiha's figure disappear into the purplish smog below. "Sasuke!" his voice echoed on and on until something else interrupted it.

"Hurry up, idiot!"

Naruto's expression flattened and he swiftly jumped off the edge of the cliff. It took him seconds to land on ground earning him a powerful plummet into the solid rocked floor. He groaned in pain but didn't let the agony stop him from standing. He caught a glimpse of Sasuke and took off after him yet again. He took note of the ground starting to boil due to the toxic smog washing out of the air. Surprisingly to Naruto the toxin wasn't affecting him or Sasuke.

Large stone gates to the village became clear to Sasuke as he continued to advance through the acid rain. He felt no pain or affects from the toxin and that's what made him suspicious. Why the hell wasn't the smog affecting them? He glanced toward Naruto and saw that he looked perfectly fine as well. When a clashing of metal sounded from in front of him his head whipped back around and he slammed to a halt. Three kunai punctured the ground right in front of his feet.

Naruto's body slammed against Sasuke's from the abrupt halt of movement the Uchiha had caused. Sasuke glared to the blonde before yanking him out of the way of three more kunai. As Sasuke studied the area six cloaked men surrounded the two shinobi. A kunai pressed to Sasuke's throat and he quickly flashed his eyes to the man. Shringan penetrated jade.

Everything from that moment happened so quick no one had a clue what had actually happened. It started with Sasuke staring at the man and it ended with the man using a water style jutsu to knock Sasuke to the ground. Four men clasped Sasuke's weak arms in tight holds. They dragged him toward the gates without a second of hesitation. Naruto screeched after Sasuke's retreating form until he too was knocked down and captured in an iron grip lock. The men holding Naruto dragged him toward the gates with force.

Sasuke felt his energy draining quite quickly. It made him feel stupid; getting caught in such a pathetic jutsu. At the sound of loud shuffling and gravel crushing he looked up. The large stone gates where slowly opening. The men holding Sasuke's arms pulled him through the barrier then slammed him onto the ground so he had to sit on his knees. Sudden bloodlust began to swirl around Sasuke's senses and make him want to choke. He became aware of black steel toed boots coming into his line of view. The shoes stopped inches from his face but not completely. The left boot kicked up and crushed against Sasuke's face. Sasuke let out a harsh grunt and looked to the man's face with blazing shringan.

"Leave him alone!" a female's voice demanded. Immediately the boot removed from Sasuke's face. Slowly Sasuke lifted his chin and looked toward the female's voice. All his senses returned the second his eyes captured on _her_ face. He gaped at her torn yet clean appearance. Her pink hair was down past her shoulders, her jade eyes were on him with fright hiding deep inside their gleam, and lastly a large bruise marked the spot just below her left eye.

"Sakura…" even to him his voice sounded fragile and struggled. He felt pathetic. He also felt the need to wrap up that pink haired woman into his arms and protect her from all harm. Unfortunately, how could he when he could hardly stand? How could he do anything when he had hurt her so many times? He stared into her eyes until she quickly looked away from him.

"Him and his friend are my slaves, so send them to the castle I want to crush them, myself," Sakura muttered, lashing venom into her words. Swiftly her body turned away from Sasuke and she stared to walk in the direction of a large temple. The pink and red kimono she wore flowed along with her graceful walk.

"Welcome to the Haruno clan," the same guard, who kicked Sasuke in the face, said smugly. His foot smashed into Sasuke's face, again, except this time the guy knocked Sasuke out.

The last thing Sasuke saw was Sakura's retreating figure. With a last attempt he whispered her name. Darkness engulfed Sasuke's body; that's when it all went cold.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

His Arrival

Electricity buzzed above his head and a quiet voice reached his ears. His consciousness began to surface and the voices grew louder.

"You're idiots. What where you guys thinking? Why the fuck did you guys have to come here," an aggressive female shouted. Her voice echoed through Sasuke's mind and Slowly Sasuke opened his eyes to look over toward the female who shouted. It took seconds for Sasuke to recognize the female as Sakura. His eyes shot wide and he quickly sat up. Immediately his head gave a harsh throb, causing him to bring a hand up to his forehead and stared down at his lap. All of a sudden a delicate hand placed over his, making him flinch and grip the hand tightly. Sasuke looked up to the owner and felt his heart clench painfully. Unfortunately when he winced, it caught the attention of the pink haired woman.

Sasuke stared at Sakura's beautifully matured face and was completely clueless to the woman's hand slipping out of his and her chakra forming around it. She brought her hand up to Sasuke's face and began to heal the deep gash on his cheek; this action of hers made Sasuke think she was gently stroking his cheek. The second he brought his hand up to her face Sakura's movements halted. Her jaded eyes flickered to Sasuke with surprise. She started to pull back but halted as Sasuke's hand slid around Sakura's jaw and to the back of her neck.

Sasuke's fingers trailed over a scar, making Sakura flinch. Sasuke froze in place, his eyes narrowed and he looked to Sakura confused. Sakura's eyes lowered and she stood. Her back turned to Sasuke giving him a glimpse of a large scar going down her spine and stopping at the back of her neck. Sakura's red tube top slid over the scar but stopped above her stomach, still giving Sasuke a view of it. Sasuke slowly stood, keeping his eyes to Sakura's back while standing. His gaze went to the blonde watching the commotion in silence; he then looked to Sakura and softly grabbed her wrist.

Sakura's body stopped and her back tensed. Sasuke softly wrapped an arm around her waist and brought her body against his. His chin slowly rested against the woman's shoulder. "What did they do to you?" he softly closed his eyes and let the smell of cherry blossoms overwhelm his senses. Sakura's refreshing smell pleased him and calmed his emotions quite suddenly.

Sakura's shoulders turned stiff and she closed her eyes. "You're both foolish to think you'll leave this place alive. You'll never get through the gates, and if you somehow did you would be killed instantly." Sakura glanced to Sasuke and met his lowered eyes before slowly moved out of his grasp again. Her body turned so she was looking at both males. "I've saved your life for only a short time, if you want to live then kill me and get out of here."

Both shinobi's eyes widened.

"What do you mean," Naruto growled coldly. His eyes narrowed with confusion. He gave a glance to Sasuke then to Sakura.

Sakura met Naruto's eyes and frowned. "I mean what I said. I'm the key to the destruction on the village and when _he_ gets here…" her voice cut off; she spun toward the door, preparing to leave. She began to walk toward the door but halted when Sasuke's voice reached her ears.

"When he gets here he'll use you to hold the madness and chaos…"

Sakura whipped her head around and stared at Sasuke with a raised eye brow.

"One of the Haruno elders told us…" Naruto cut in. he stood and walked toward Sakura.

"A Haruno elder… why would a Haruno betray us like this… "Sakura grunted and rubbed her temple. _The elders wouldn't betray the village unless there's a good reason_. She looked to both of her teammates and stopped on Sasuke's figure. "Then again…"Sakura looked to Sasuke's arm and glared at the curse before her eyes widened and her mouth slightly dropped_. That curse… _Sakura found Sasuke's eyes and glared. "You idiot, you have no clue what you have done!" She shook her head furiously and let a couple of tear fall from her face. "That curse is an exchange of death! I can't believe you're such an idiot to have fallen for that!"

Sasuke lowered his gaze then walked over to Sakura. He was halted when Naruto put his arm up and slammed it to Sasuke's chest. Sasuke stumbled slightly then glared at Naruto.

"What did the elder mean when she said to remember the deal and that you'll kill yourself once you've killed _all_ the Haruno's?"

Sakura's expression flattened and she took a small step backward. Thoughts of Sasuke killing her ran through out her mind and she felt her heart speed up. Slowly she reached a hand toward the door handle of the cellars. Her movements halted; she can't run. If Sasuke is cursed to kill her then so be it, that's what she wanted anyway, right?

Sasuke saw Sakura standing frozen facing the metal door to the cellar. He grunted and fisted his hands. _Damn it… _he turned his head away and stared to the ground. "I made a deal with the elder and sold my life to save Sakura but in retune I'll have to kill myself after, I kill every Haruno." Sasuke let a small smirk slid into place. "I don't have to kill you, Sakura. If I don't kill you then I won't have to die."

Sakura looked to Sasuke shocked. "Why?" Her voice cracked and she let out a small sob. "Why would you do that?"

Sasuke shrugged. "You're important to the village and most of the villagers' there." he saw Sakura's lips form a small smile. She raised an eye brow at him then looked away smugly.

"You are still an idiot."

"You got that right…" Naruto muttered under his breath.

Metal clashed and scratched against the concrete ground, catching everyone's' attention. Sakura quickly fled the cellar and locked the door behind her, using the key she fished out of the back pocket to her short-shorts. Naruto and Sasuke watched as the pink haired woman dashed around the corner. They spotted three shadows lingering on the wall.

"Princess… what are you doing down here? The elders have been looking for you," The same male who had kicked Sasuke in the face spoke.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he rested his hands through the iron bars of the cell. His eyes narrowed at the shadows.

"Hai, I know that," Sakura snapped coldly. Her shadow grew faint as she began to walk away.

"That bitch better learn to be respectful of me," the man growled darkly. His shadow tensed and he gave a chuckle. "Unfortunately our dear princess can't quite be trusted at the moment, so make sure the prisoners are chained up and their memories are searched for any weaknesses; we wouldn't want them to have an advantage over us, would we?"

"Of course not, Jiro," a young male said quietly.

"That'll be lord Jiro very soon; as soon as the princess has fallen I'll become the lord Haruno…" The man's shadow disappeared and the younger male's grew larger as he came toward the cellar.

Sasuke bit back a growl and planed to try and capture the man with shringan when he comes around the corner. When the guy did come around the corner Sasuke found himself staring at a red haired boy no older than sixteen and unfortunately the teen didn't make eye contact with Sasuke at all. he approached the cellar.

"Its okay, Sakura trusts me to take care of you guys so you shouldn't need to think of me as an enemy. Also, Uchiha you realize that we're sworn enemies and that us Haruno's are use to not looking in the eyes of Uchihas, you realize that right?"

Sasuke relaxed slightly and deactivated his shringan while looking away from the teenager. If this was Sakura's way of protecting a secret then he and Naruto are fucked. The teen came over to Sasuke and grinned. "I actually use to look up to you when I was a kid, but you didn't really do well in the end, hu?"

Naruto chuckled and threw an arm over Sasuke's shoulder. "No he pretty much screwed up his life; _especially _when he didn't admit to Sakura that she's important to him."

"She's nothing more than a friend to me." Sasuke gave the blonde a glare.

"That's not what you said in sound…" Naruto evilly smirked as Sasuke's cheeks heated.

"Shut up, dobe,"

The teenager chuckled and put a hand on his hip. "Well you're kind of screwed if you do like Sakura." Sasuke looked to the boy with a raised eye brow.

"What do you mean?"

"Sakura's husband is on his way to the village. Did she tell you about the whole Princess of Blossoms bull shit?"

"Yeah…" Sasuke looked away from the teen and moved to sit against the cellar wall. He leaned his head back and let out a silent sigh. _Everything is so fucked up_. The scar on Sakura's neck nagged his mind and he looked to the boy. "Who gave Sakura the scar on the back of her neck?"

The boy shook his head and lowered his head. "That was Jiro; He's the one who dragged you here." Sasuke's face tensed and his hands became fists. "So look I have to chain you guys up, sorry. I really don't want to get on Jiro's bad-side." The teen walked over to a large metal desk across from the cellar and grabbled the two pares of hanging up shackles. He walked back over to the cellar and opened the door. He came to Naruto first. Naruto willingly held out his wrists and let the teen place them on him.

After Naruto was cuffed the boy came to Sasuke. Sasuke grunted and held out his wrists. He watched as the boy strapped iron chakra infused shackles onto his wrists. Once that was done with, the teen led them over to a room down the hall awhile. As soon as the door opened three pares of jade eyes locked to Naruto and Sasuke.

A tall pink haired woman grabbed Naruto's arm and led him over to a metal chair. Naruto was shoved into the chair and strapped down with chains. The two other jaded eyed women pulled Sasuke over to a different chair across from Naruto. Sasuke shoved the girls off him with his shoulders then tried to use chidori. Nothing happened except for a shock that traveled up Sasuke's back and made him collapse to his knees. A thick block of wood came from the ground and aimed to trap Sasuke to the ground.

"Sasuke!" Naruto struggled to break out of the chains around him. He looked to the teenager who brought them both in and glared. "Help Sasuke, you bastard!" the horrified teen flinched but instead of helping he dashed out of the room. Naruto's mouth dropped and he glared over to where Sasuke was kneeling. "Sasuke you bastard get up!" Naruto pulled at his chained arms and thrashed around.

Sasuke activated his shringan and quickly thrust his foot behind him, knocking down one of the women. All of a sudden all hell was unleashed from the two girls standing. Fire and water released from their mouths and swirled around Sasuke, engulfing him inside a storm of blue and red. The vortex closed and smashed Sasuke within the middle. Sasuke let out a yell from the pain. Fire brunt his skin and water slashed gashes across the areas it could reach.

The whole thing ended just as fast as it began. Steam rose in the room and off Sasuke's body. As Sasuke weakly stood steam came off his skin and blood fell to the floor. Naruto stared in horror. "Sasuke," Naruto shouted. Sasuke gripped his arm and fell forward. Blood gushed from the deep cuts across his back, arms, legs, and chest. This was by fare one of the most painful experiences Sasuke's been in, recently. the two women jerked Sasuke up and strapped him in a chair. They both helped up the other pink haired woman before starting on their experiments.

The women parted and went over to the two shinobi. Sasuke was struck in the temple by something metal and ruff. There was a click then an intense shock. Sasuke jerked and let out a harsh cry from the pain, yet again. The same thing happened to Naruto; when it was over both male's were panting and slightly struggling to stay conscious. Naruto looked over to Sasuke and felt sweat running down his face as he tried to keep his head from falling. Naruto's eyes widened on the raven haired Uchiha when he saw him shaking and spotted his arms twitching.

"S-Sasuke," Naruto whispered. He looked to the three women and could barley see images running on a small screen of a TV. He saw every memories of his playing on the TV and felt himself slipping deeper into sleep. Naruto glanced to Sasuke and let his head fall. He closed his eyes and let sleep over take him.

Once again the buzz of electricity entered Sasuke's mind; However when a hand pressed to his chest he shot awake immediately. Automatically he gripped the person around the neck. His eyes opened and shringan priced the eyes of his attacker. When he found frightened jade eyes of a female staring down at him glared.

"S-Sasuke," the female choked out; her hand weakly came up to the hand gripping her neck. "I didn't-know…" she released a tear and gasped out a breath.

Sasuke stared at this woman indifferently. He felt his heart clinch and the memories rush back to his mind. Quickly he released the woman. The second her body dropped he scooped her up and pulled her into a tight hug. "Damn it… I almost killed you," He whispered. His eyes lowered when Sakura didn't respond. He softly pulled back and looked at her.

Sakura sat completely still with her hair covering her eyes and her face set in indifference. Sasuke's hand came up to her face but she quickly grabbed it and turned her head away. Sasuke brought his other hand up and softly grabbed Sakura's chin. He tilted her face up so he could see her expression. What was reviled shocked him. He narrowed his eyes at her frightened expression.

"Sakura, I-"

"It's okay, I'm fine." She gave a small smile and whipped her tears. Her hand came up and removed Sasuke's from her face. She looked over to the sleeping blonde and frowned. "I told them not to hurt you guys, I thought they wouldn't do that…" she turned to Sasuke and shook her head. "I'm sorry." She pressed her hands to Sasuke's chest and began to heal the deep gashes. Sasuke watched her work.

"What did they do to us?"

Sakura looked intently at her work and narrowed her eyes. "They used a device which pulls out your memories and allows them to see them. They'll use them against you and now me. I guess Hiroshi didn't get enough time to erase previous memories. It's okay though; I have the authority to erase whatever I want." Sakura smiled and moved her hand from Sasuke's healed chest to his injured arm. Her chakra began to heal him again. "Why is it your hurt more than Naruto?"

"The idiot gave in when the women strapped him down to a chair." Sasuke glared at the ground. "That teenager you sent he didn't do a thing, he ran. Why did you send _him_?"

Sakura looked to Sasuke startled. Her eyes lowered and she averted her eyes. "Hiroshi has never seen the ways of shinobi. He's a villager and that's all he wanted to be. Unfortunately as his sister I have to teach him everything." Sakura smiled.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"He's my brother. We were separated at birth. He was sent here as I stayed in Konoha." Sakura sighed and started to heal Sasuke's other arm. She looked up when Sasuke's body tensed. She found Sasuke staring at her with sorrow.

Sasuke's hand came up and held Sakura's jaw; he brought his face closer to her and lowered his eyes to slits.

Sakura's chakra faded to a complete stop and her heart beat picked up speed. Sasuke brought his other arm to Sakura's waist and brought her closer to him. With amazing tenderness Sasuke's lips touched Sakura's. Sakura's eyes widened as Sasuke's closed. The first thought that crossed Sasuke's mind was one simple word.

_Mine…_

Sasuke's lips softly pressed Sakura's open. Sakura's face heated up and she began responding back to Sasuke's actions. If this is to be her last and first kiss then she may as well enjoy it. She ran a hand through Sasuke's hair, making him grunt and smirk into the kiss. Sakura started to let her eyes drop, but before they could close Sakura saw Jiro standing by the cellar bars with his arms crossed. Sakura's eyes widened and she quickly pulled back. She turned her head toward Jiro. Sasuke followed her stare and glared to the man.

"I'll deal with you latter. For now, your fiancé has arrived." Jiro opened the cellar door and glared at Sakura when she passed. He looked to Sasuke with the same glare before following Sakura.

"Oy," Sasuke called to Jiro.

Jiro glanced to Sasuke.

"If you hurt her again, I'll kill you."

Jiro smirked as he turned away. "I don't take kindly to threats. You should know, Not every Haruno is as peaceful as they're assumed to be." Jiro turned the corner and vanished from Sasuke's view. Sasuke glared to the spot Jiro had disappeared at, and then slammed his fist against the iron bars.

_Damn it!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

God of Death

Sakura entered the large hallways still shocked about the kiss she and Sasuke shared. _What was he thinking?_ Sakura frowned while lowering her head. _What was I thinking?_ She watched the wooden floor boards beneath her and listened as her black slip on heels clicked with each step. Different footsteps followed her with a quick speed. Sakura glanced behind her indifferently.

Jiro charged toward her with a glare. Sakura narrowed her eyes and ignored the man when he gripped her wrist. She fought against his forceful tries at pulling her backward, her chakra helped out with keeping her feet on the ground. Jiro's hand stabbed Into Sakura's side, making her gasp. At that moment Jiro took the advantage and slammed the beautiful blossom up against the wall on the left. Sakura used her arms to stop her face from smacking against the wood. She sent the man a glare that would be as venomous as a snake's.

Jiro slyly grinned before slamming his front against her from behind, his hand grabbed Sakura's waist as his other held Sakura's wrists above her. "You sly little bitch…" Jiro chuckled. "A Haruno who gets involved with an Uchiha is murdered; just ask your mother when you die." Sakura's face stiffened and her blood went cold. Jiro smirked and brushed his lips across Sakura's cheek. "How would it look if I was the murderer of the legendary princess?"

Sakura slightly smirked. "You've been waiting for your chance ever since I punched you in the face and bruised your _little_ dick with my foot." Sakura felt Jiro's hands tighten on her wrists and she decided to continue to piss him off. "I was rather shocked you even had a dick though, I always thought you were a bitch who wears a dick on the outside." Jiro's expression became completely murderous and his hand moved up to Sakura's neck. Tightly he gripped Sakura's slender neck then slammed her back up against the wall; with a evil smirk he took out a kunai and plunged it into the princess's wrist, pinning her hand against the wall, he did the same to her other wrist, ignoring her scream of pain.

Jiro bit down on Sakura's neck- hard- making sure he drew blood. He chuckled as he pulled back. "Your Fiancé can wait until tomorrow to see you…" Jiro sent several harsh punches to Sakura's face, each time his knuckles made contact with her skin a bruise would appear. Sakura whimpered but quickly held her cries back. She was not going to give this bastard the enjoyment of hearing her cry.

"Jiro, the elders need to speak with you," Hiroshi said from behind the man. Jiro quickly turned his head toward the red head, blood dripping from his lips and a glare in his eyes. Without a word Jiro walked away from Sakura's fragile body and shoving Hiroshi out of his way, then he disappeared around a near by corner. After a couple of silent seconds Hiroshi rushed over to Sakura and yanked out the kunai in each of her wrists, he caught her when she fell forward and laid her back against the wall she had just been pinned to. He used the healing technique Sakura had shown him and started to work on Sakura's wounds.

Sakura stared at her brother with softly lowered eyes; she saw his expression was panicked and frightened. Sakura wouldn't blame him for that; it's not every day for him that you have to see your sister beaten and sliced up. "I'm sorry," she whispered. Hiroshi looked at her face and his eyes widened with tears he let out a soft sob and lowered his head.

"He hurt you more than last time…"

Sakura lowered her eyes, letting them fall closed. "I need you to do me a favor…"

"Anything," Hiroshi replied confidently.

Sakura softly opened her eyes and gazed into her brothers dark jade irises with complete sternness.

Sasuke sat against the iron bars of his and Naruto's cellar, Naruto stared at him with sorrow. Sasuke's wounds still hurt like hell and to be honest dyeing from blood loss was the last thing on his mind. Sasuke sat just thinking what Jiro could be doing to _his_ Sakura by now made his blood boil. Sasuke lowered his head into his hands and threw his head back, forgetting that there were iron bars behind him. Sasuke's head slammed against the bars making Naruto flinch and slightly twitch as Sasuke made no movement.

Sasuke let the pain in his head overwhelm all of his other thoughts and felt grateful about it. He brought his hands down to his lap and let his hair cast over his expression.

"Sasuke, we're going to save her, don't worry about it."

Sasuke's hands became tight fists and his teeth clinched together. "Shut up, Dobe," he whispered sorrowfully. _It's my fault this happened._

"Stop telling me to shut up ass hole!" Naruto jerked Sasuke to his feet, by grabbing his collar. Naruto gave him a glare and tear filled eyes. "You told me Sasuke… You fucking told me you love her! Why the hell are you just sitting here doing nothing! She is about to marry some fucking guy who will destroy everything we both love about her! You're seriously going to let that happen! Sasuke, answer me damn it!"

"Shut up!" Sasuke's eyes blazed to sharingan and he grabbed Naruto's shirt collar this time. He shoved Naruto backward and let out the furry he had been holding back ever since Jiro called Sakura a bitch. "You have no fucking clue how I feel!" Sasuke shook his head and glared at Naruto as if he was glaring at Uchiha Madara. "I love her more than anyone and I can't do anything to get to her; to _protect her_! I can't do shit when we're locked up in this fucking cellar!" Sasuke let out a harsh growl, released Naruto, and then slammed his fists on the iron bars. "I've tried so hard just to fucking face her again and finally when she's in my reach I lose her to someone who doesn't even disserve her…"

Sasuke desperately tried to ignore those drops of salted water falling from his eyes; he tried to ignore the pain in his heart, and the harsh sobs racking the insides of his body. "I tried to so fucking hard just to find her," Sasuke whispered.

"I can help you with that." Hiroshi's voice came from the entrance to the cellars. Naruto and Sasuke looked over at the red head, catching the boy smiling softly while holding a pare of keys in his hands. He walked over to the door to the cellar and unlocked it. "Sakura told me to leave the village with you guys but its obvious that you both came to save my sister so how the hell could I stand in your way?" Hiroshi smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "You guys have to be careful though."

Naruto slightly grinned and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Head to Konoha we'll be there soon." The red head gave a nod and looked to Sasuke confused.

"She loves you…" Sasuke looked to Hiroshi confused. "She told me so and it pains me to see her destroying herself just to protect her village and friends. As much as she loves you she's willing to marry someone else if it means protecting you." Hiroshi shook his head with a slight grin. "Are you actually about to let her down?"

Sasuke turned his head away but for a second he closed his eyes and smirked. "Hn." he moved past Naruto and Hiroshi but stopped in front of them. "Both of you go to Konoha, I have to take care of this on my own."

Naruto looked at the Uchiha in surprise. His surprise turned into joy. He threw his arm over Sasuke's shoulders and grinned. "_You and Sakura_ better come back _alive_." Sasuke gave Naruto a side glance and smirked slightly.

"Get lost loser." Sasuke ran down the hall using his full speed. He sensed Sakura's chakra two stories above his location so he quickly found a way up stairs. Her chakra got stronger and stronger until Sasuke was standing right next to it. He looked at the door on his left and slowly walked over to it. No sounds were made inside the room but even so Sasuke Bravely twisted the door knob and slowly glanced inside. He saw Sakura moving back and forth with obvious frustration on her expression. Piles of kimonos lay on her bed in a pile, the sun set lit the place with a beautiful glow, however the one thing Sasuke felt his stomach turn at was the fact that Sakura was injured. As she walked back and forth she holds a wet towel up to her lip, looking as though she's cleaning a gash.

Sasuke felt like he swallowed his tong; not letting that stop him, he entered the room. The door behind him closed with complete silence, which meant obviously Sakura hadn't even noticed it. Carefully the Uchiha moved up behind Sakura and when she turned around she hit his chest. Sakura let out a small surprised gasp and darted her eyes up to Sasuke's, her body froze and her expression showed shock. Sasuke took in the beautiful blossom's appearance and felt guilty. Bruises marked her cheeks and forehead all because of him. Sasuke's eyes lowered and he softly brushed his thumb over Sakura's bruised cheek._ I caused this to happen to her._

Under Sasuke's touch Sakura flushed, Tears filled her eyes, and quickly she turned away. Sasuke softly smirked as he noticed Sakura's flush; he wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist. "I love you," he whispered. Sakura's body shook and a small sob escaped her lips. Sasuke tilted his head confused. _Why is she crying?_ "Sakura…"

Sakura's sobs got worse and slowly she turned to Sasuke then backed up. _It's the only way…_ "It was all a trick. From the very start I've been pretending." Tears fell from Sakura's cheeks and Sasuke still had a confused expression. "My parents told me to pretend to be in love with you because you're the youngest and easiest to _manipulate._ I made it seem like I was in love with you so that latter _I could kill you._" Sasuke's eyes widened and the woman's words came back to him.

"_For years the Haruno clan used their woman to get close to the Uchiha's."_

"_During the war the Uchiha's massacred the Haruno's because too many of their men were **falling in love** with the Haruno's unique beauty."_

Sakura covered her face with her hands, her body trembled, and her feet moved backward. "It was all just a trick… it was just to get you attached with me so that I could get close enough to kill you. I didn't think it would work on you!" Sakura uncovered her face and found Sasuke looking down at her with his hair casted over the top half of his face. The bottom half of his expression remained indifferent. "I never loved you, Sasuke…" Sakura was sure those words hurt her more than they hurt Sasuke, and even so this was just a way to protect him.

_All of it was a lie… she never loved me back…_ Sasuke's heart withered and he felt weak. Carefully he reached his hand toward Sakura. His heart beat picked up speed and his mind raced with flashbacks.

"_Sasuke, I'm so in love with you I can't even stand it! If you would only be with me I promise I would never let you regret it. Everyday will be a joy. I can give you happiness! I'll do anything for you Sasuke, so please, I'm begging you, don't walk away. I'll even help you get your revenge, I'll do what ever it takes to make it happen, I swear! So please, stay here, with me…" Sakura sniffled and let out a small sob. "And if you can't… then take me with you, Sasuke." Sakura let out two more small sobs and sniffles._

_Sasuke turned toward Sakura slightly, his expression showed amusement. He could see the moonlight reflecting across Sakura's tear struck face and watched her short pink hair blow in the wind. Sasuke felt his heart thumping, his head tilted, and he spoke the words he knew would make her hate him."You haven't changed, you're still annoying." Sakura gave a gasp at that and her eyes widened._

Sasuke's hand slightly lowered. He took a sharp breath in then out silently.

"_S-Sasuke" Sakura stares up to Sasuke's body with wide eyes and a terrified yet shocked expression. Sasuke stared down at her indifferently. He took note of her growth and new clothes, but other than that her expression and reaction didn't surprise him._

Sasuke's teeth clenched tightly, his fingers graced across the skin of Sakura's neck.

"_Welcome home, were glad you're back." Sakura smiled up at him brightly as she stands at the village gates with a hand on her bare hips. Sasuke's lips slightly pull up into a smirk as he and Naruto gaze to their long waiting teammate. She tilted her head and looked at the fake smiling boy next to her. She giggled when he said something, while turning to her with an actual smile._

Sasuke's hand slowly closed around Sakura's neck; slowly he pushed her further against the wall behind her.

"_Just promise we'll all still be friends at the end of this mission." Sakura tilted her head cutely with a small smile. Sasuke's eyes lowered at her and he softly put a hand on her shoulder. Sakura curiously looked up to meet the Uchiha's eyes. Blossom petals fluttered past, brushed against Sakura's creamy white skin. Sasuke's expression softened._

"_I promise," Sasuke mumbled._

He felt hurt, more hurt than any physical injury could inflict. Sasuke finally felt Sakura's body stop moving when her back hit the wall behind her. Sasuke released the slender neck of _his_ princess and slowly he leaned his face toward Sakura's, stopping inches from her lips.

"Tell me…" Sasuke whispered. "Tell me, you _honestly_ never loved me and look in my eyes as you say it." Sasuke tilted his head so his hair unmasked his eyes. Sharingan blazed out of the normal onyx color in his irises. Sakura stared into his eyes with determined yet sorrowful jade eyes.

"I never loved you…"

Sasuke smirked. Just as he thought… he let his eyes fade back to onyx then he brushed his nose against Sakura's. "I don't believe you." He whispered before pressing his lips against Sakura's. He smirked as Sakura half heartily tried to push him back. Sasuke wrapped an arm around her waist and after a minute or so Sakura gave in and swiftly wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck while kissing him back. Sasuke brushed his tong across Sakura's then pulled back carefully. "You suck at lying. Your chakra always flickers when you do, plus your eyes were starting to fill with tears." Sasuke smirked as Sakura lowered her head in disappointment.

Sakura gripped the front of Sasuke's shirt and put her forehead against his chest. "You can't get involved. I don't want you to get hurt." Sasuke placed his chin on top of Sakura's head.

"Too late for that, I have to kill your clan if I'm going to keep you alive," Sasuke mumbled. Sakura looked up to him and narrowed her eyes. She swiftly turned away from the Uchiha and crossed her arms.

"Don't try to protect me."

Sasuke crossed his arms. "Hn," He wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist and pulled her against him again. Sakura flushed again, this time though she countered by facing Sasuke and pressing her lips to his. Sasuke responded immediately.

Sakura's room door burst open and six shinobi rushed inside, jerking Sasuke to his knees by grabbing his arms. Two females held Sakura back and made her kneel as well. Jiro and a tall purple haired man entered the room. The man looked down at Sakura, before striking her with the back of his hand. Blood dripped out of the corner of Sakura's mouth and her head dropped. Sasuke on the other hand glared at the man and jerked in the other shinobis grips.

The man turned his attention to Sasuke and his demonic ruby eyes took form. "Kill him." The second those words were said Sakura broke out of the two women's grips and threw herself in front of Sasuke protectively. She threw the man a glare and stood tall. The man stared at her with no emotion on his face at all.

"Stay the hell away from him; he has nothing to do with this!" Sakura saw Jiro step forward and stand at the man's side.

"You shouldn't talk to your husband like that, _Princess_," Jiro said smugly.

Sakura's face drained of color and she felt like her heart had stopped. She met the man's eyes and took an uneasy breath. _That guy scares the living shit out of me!_

As much as Sasuke enjoyed watching Sakura protect him he couldn't risk her getting hurt again. In a quick movement he stood and grabbed Sakura in a tight embrace while turning away from the group of shinobi, Jiro, and the ruby eyed guy. Sasuke glared toward the group with loathe. Sakura tensed in Sasuke's arms. She couldn't believe he did that.

The man walked toward Sasuke, making the Uchiha draw out a kunai. The man stared right into Sasuke's eyes, his ruby irises shifted to a glowing gray color and before anyone could figure out what happened Sasuke collapsed onto his knees, clenching his head. Sakura quickly crouched down beside him and grabbed his shoulder. "S-Sasuke?" Sasuke's eyes opened to slits and he saw the man walking closer to Sakura, quickly Sasuke grabbed Sakura's arm and yanked her behind him. The screaming in his head got louder, making him flinch and dart nervous glances to Sakura.

The man slammed his foot down on Sasuke's head then grabbed Sakura by the throat. Sasuke reacted with protectiveness. He grabbed the man's arm and glared into his still glowing eyes. Every now and then Sakura's scream would echo through his mind making him flinch. The man smirked slightly. "You're fighting even with my bloodline technique still affecting you." Sasuke heard the man's dark voice through the screams. Sasuke was suddenly thrown backward when a powerful force slammed into his chest, cracking his ribs. Sasuke smacked against the wall opposite sides of the room from where he was standing.

Sakura gasped and tried to get out of the man's grip on her neck. The man locked eyes with her and she felt her body go limp. Her eyes hollowed and she was released. "Kill him," The man commanded her. Without a word Sakura took out a kunai and walked toward the Uchiha struggling to stand. They locked eyes and Sakura's body hesitated.

"_I don't want to kill him! I love him!"_

Sasuke's blazing sharingan captured her and deactivated the hypnosis for only a second. Sakura went back to the lifeless zombie and held the kunai up before slashing down toward Sasuke's chest.

"_If I'm going to die I'm glad it was by your hand, you're not a weak kunoichi Sakura… and I love that about you"_

Sakura's hand abruptly stopped inches from Sasuke's heart. Her body twitched and she broke out of the hypnosis, sending her to her knees. Sakura stared into Sasuke's eyes and saw that he looked pained and sorrowful. _Did he actually say that?_ Sakura dropped her kunai and softly held Sasuke's hand. She smiled slightly; ignoring the tears she felt dripping from her eyes.

The man came at Sakura with a burst of evil chakra surrounding his body. His movements were swift. One second Sakura was sitting by Sasuke, the next she's being dragged from the room by the guy. Sakura tried to pull back but found an overwhelming pain stopping her. She heard Jiro chuckle as he followed the man. Sakura saw her room doors slam closed and she felt a desperate need to protect Sasuke again. She felt a scream building up and before she knew it she cried out his name.

Her cry echoed through empty halls, awaking the once silent night. The man gripping her wrist jerked her hard, sending her to the ground with a powerful slam. Her surroundings changed drastically, so drastically that when she rolled over from the hard kick the man sent to her stomach she found that a concrete wall had appeared behind her. When she opened her eyes she realized where she was. The metal door, concrete walls, and blood stained floor; she is literally in hel.

As if being in hell wasn't bad enough the man had to prove how worse the issue can get. He slammed his palm to her forehead and a blazing black steam rose off his hands, in the process Sakura's skin began to burn, the pain spreading through out her body. Sakura couldn't help it this time, she screamed. The pain increased.

Only Moments latter the man removed his hand and grinned evilly down at the princess. "You should be glad I'm giving you power. You are now the Princess of Blossoms, the princess of _my_ darkness, and the queen of this world. With you, I'll destroy the world and purify the Haruno clan to their peaceful selves. Tomorrow night your clan and mine will rise from the ashes, bringing the beginning of the end." The man turned away from the kunoichi who tried to steady her breath.

"Tomorrow morning she'll be under the effects of the darkness. The Sakura you met will be gone and in her place will be a goddess of war and destruction. You can allow her out of here in the morning, if she resists then use force." The man left the room with a snickering Jiro behind him.

The slam of the metal door closing made Sakura flinch. Sakura gasped out a breath and held her throbbing head. She bit her bottom lip so tightly that blood was drawn.

"_It's all over now… your mine, Princess."_


End file.
